


Make Me Write

by AnAspiringSucculent



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Requests, Taang - Freeform, Zutara, hama - Freeform, momo - Freeform, platonic or romantic, prompts, slightly pg in places, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAspiringSucculent/pseuds/AnAspiringSucculent
Summary: 75 dialogue prompts and 3 pairings to pick from.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Taang, Tyzula, Zutara - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 12





	1. Prompts and How to Request

**Requests now closed.**

Happy reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Requests are now closed.**

_Pairing, prompt and status:_

Tyzula, requested prompt, complete: Prompt 55 & 64 ( _A New Kind of Therapy_ )

Tyzula, requested prompt, in-progress: Prompts 8,18,36,37,40,42,63,68,73, 1, 15.

Zutara, requested prompt, complete: **N/A**

Zutara, requested prompt, in-progress: 6, 15, 25, 31-35, 65, 66, 75, 2, 21, 55.

Taang, requested prompt, complete: **N/A**  
Taang, requested prompt, in-progress: 27, 28, 50, 39, 44, 51, 71, 8, 16.


	3. Tyzula, Prompts 56 and 64: A New Kind of Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a month, and I’m still not entirely happy with it. Ty Lee feels a little ooc for my liking, and, maybe just because this is much first time writing anything remotely steamy, I felt very much out of my comfort zone while writing this, but I guess that was the point.
> 
> I’d also like to point out that Azula’s behaviour is explained here as being due to Antisocial Personality Disorder, but this is purely a head-canon of mine based on Azula’s character and my own (unprofessional) knowledge of APD. People with APD can live moral, law-abiding and loving lives, but Azula does not, due to the psychological grooming and abuse she suffered from Ozai. 
> 
> Anyway, with that all out of the way, I hope it is worth the wait.  
> 

She’d said that she was in love with her, and, god, how Ty Lee had wished she could have believed her. Regardless of her prickly persona, Ty Lee knew that Azula valued these weekly meetings; Azula had told her as much, and on multiple occasions. The reverse was also true- Ty Lee had spent every Tuesday and Friday of the last four months getting to know Azula; it was only natural that she felt something like affection for her client, right?

 _Sociopaths can love,_ Ty Lee remembered her university tutor, Professor Iroh, declaring, from his plinth at the front of the lecture hall, like the wise old sage he was. _The problem is that the love of people who possess unchecked Anti-social Personality Disorder is often just an obsession- a temporary but intense, possessive love that can disappear as soon as the relationship stales, or is no longer of use to them._

Well, as pretty as her client was, Ty Lee was not prepared to become a notch in Azula’s bed post, left for dust again, her heart torn open in a way that it had been before. She’d been the victim of too many people not unlike the young, broken woman sat across from her. Ty Lee seemed to have a thing for broken people. Maybe it was some sort of deep-seated Freudian thing; maybe growing up with so many siblings, she felt lost without some younger or weaker figure to care for. Fuck- she couldn’t deny the fact that she’d been lonely since moving into the city. She’d adopted three cats just to make her shitty little apartment feel less empty, for goodness sake. Plus, she had a track record of dating people whom most wouldn’t give the time of day. At school, it was the bullied boy who turned out to be as crazy as all the rumours said he was, as a teenager it was several seemingly charming bad boys with short fuses, and in college it had been a young woman who had sworn that she wanted to get sober, but whom ended their relationship by stealing several pieces of Ty Lee’s jewellery to buy alcohol.

Trying to swallow the lump in her throat, Ty Lee diverted her eyes from where Azula’s index finger traced circles in the dimple on the left hand side of her knee, just below the hem of her skirt, silently asking for permission to travel up to her thigh. Ty Lee’s face burned as she subtly repositioned her leg, freeing it from the other woman’s touch, and placing down her notebook onto the desk beside her. She had to stop this, and quickly. It wasn’t going to be pretty, but, if this went much further, it’d be so much messier. Better, she thought, to rip off the band aid sooner rather than later.

“That attachment- that dependency on me is exactly why I’m transferring your care into the hands of my colleague, Mai. She’s really an excellent therapist and I feel as though you will make much more progress with-“

“You’re quitting on me?” Azula scoffed, her body language changing completely. Gone we’re the darkening eyes and the charming smiles. As Ty Lee predicted, Azula’s attitude changed within an instant of being rejected. Azula was pissed. Most people wouldn’t know it, but after so long psychoanalysing this girl, Ty Lee knew that the wild eyes and the screaming that Azula had displayed upon their first encounter had merely been a cry for help. All the times she’d watched her do it, Ty Lee could see that they were just attempts by Azula to manipulate and intimidate the people around her for whatever reason. No- Azula was most worthy of a person’s fear when she was like this; asking rhetorical questions, her voice dripping with sarcasm and condescension. “You’re such a hypocrite! You’ve flirted with me for months, but as soon as I reciprocate, it’s ‘inappropriate’?”

Ty Lee stood as Azula shifted forward and rose from her own seat on the couch. Quickly bundling her handbag to herself, she felt herself tense up. Refusing to bow to Azula’s rage and need to feel like the dominant party in a rapidly-escalating situation, Ty Lee stopped short of pressing the panic button on the back wall of the suite. Instead, she steeled herself and squared up to her patient.

“My conduct has been entirely professional, Miss Sozin,” she stated coolly. “I’m sorry if you’ve read more into this relationship, but I’m afraid that it would be in both of our interests for us to part company,” Ty Lee stammered, watching as Azula lips quirked into a smirk, and she let out a throaty cackle.

“Liar,” she said, simply. A brief pause as she walked over to Ty Lee’s desk and seated herself quite comfortably, one leg slung over the other, in the orthopaedic chair, as if it was her very own throne. “Ever since we’ve met, you’ve wanted me. At first -when I was going through... an episode, shall we say- you wanted to protect me and mother me. But as soon as you’d finished fixing me up into a semi-competent person, you changed. You’ve wanted me for a while now.”

“No!” Ty Lee squeaked, her cheeks as pink as most of her office. Literally clutching at the string of pearls at her neck, Ty Lee forced herself to snap back into ‘therapist mode’. “That’s a very serious allegation-“

“It’s not an allegation, Ty Lee. It’s a fact,” Azula cut in, her tone still calm and collected, tinged with a slight sigh of boredom. She stood and began to count on her fingers. “Despite the fact that it’s winter, you’ve started to show more skin. Every time we’ve met this month, your tee-shirts have become more and more low cut, despite the weather getting colder. You’ve changed up your nail polish at least three times in the past fortnight alone. You’ve bothered to apply eyeliner before every one of our meetings- it’s still slightly wet when our appointments begin.” With each freaky observation she’d reeled off, Azula had crossed the room towards her in sauntering strides. “Oh, and you’ve started wearing more perfume too. So much so that it’s likely that most people can smell you coming before they see or hear your approach. Not that I mind... Makes me want to do nothing but breathe you in, though that might just be the effect you have on me.”

Now, their faces were mere inches apart. Gently, Azula put a cold, porcelain hand on her cheek, and there it was- the slight warmth behind glassy, far away eyes that occasionally showed itself. Ty Lee’s lips parted in preparation to protest, but Azula didn’t give her chance to utter a single word. She put her index finger of her right hand to the centre of Ty Lee’s mouth, pushing lightly so that she could watch the pink flood back into the smaller woman’s Cupid’s bow upon release.

“Hm. So pretty. Look, Ty Lee... **I am very young, very foolish, and very in love with you. I can’t willingly or unwillingly see myself ever being able to bare to leave your side,** ” the words were uttered from Azula’s lips reverentially, with a smile that Ty Lee had seen in her only seen in her a couple of times, usually when playing with the psych ward’s therapy dogs, or after a rare good night’s sleep. Ty Lee found herself embarrassingly weak-kneed every time she got a glimpse at that smile. This time was no different, and she listened, rapt. “I need you, Ty Lee. You make me feel safe, even though I never feel safe. I’m not deluded- I know that this isn’t healthy, and I know you don’t feel the same way, but I love you. You want me and I need you. This doesn’t have to get weird. We can carry on doing what we’ve been doing all this time- enjoying each other’s company. Maybe... maybe even in new ways.”

She came undone. Childhood ballet lessons were put to good use as Ty Lee snatched Azula by the collar and quickly switched their positions, flicking her knee to catch the other woman by the inside of her thigh to spin her around. Azula let out a huff of surprise as her back slammed against a filing cabinet, then she giggled- actually fucking _giggled_ , like a _schoolgirl_ \- as Ty Lee buried her face in the crook of her neck to give her a cherry chapstick-stained love bite. Kisses trailed up her neck, following the course of her jugular vein like a lost traveller following a river to find the sea. Azula had been wrong. Ty Lee needed her- needed this- just as badly as she had.

“I. Don’t. Think-“ Ty Lee stammered between kisses.

“I never would have guessed,” the other woman quipped, as sharp as ever. Ty Lee peeled herself away from her fiery-eyed patient, touching her own kissed-puffy lips demurely with three fingers, her face the portrait of disgust, shame and, to a lesser degree, lust.

“I’m serious, Azula! We could get into really big trouble for thisl I could totally lose my job,” The younger woman yelled, on the verge of tears, her sugary-sweet voice shooting up an octave or three. They froze and looked towards the door of the office, anticipating a knock and a concerned voice to inquire as to what all the commotion was about. When it was apparent that no one had heard, they both sighed with relief, in sync.

Azula snickered and Ty Lee felt her chest tighten again. She couldn’t help smiling back, and she found herself helping Azula straighten out the creases of her sweatshirt.

“Same time Friday, I gather?” Azula smirked, her hand reaching out to the handle of the office door. When she received no reply, she just smiled knowingly. “It’s a date, I guess.”

Then without another word, Ty Lee allowed herself to be lead the three paces towards the door by her lanyard. Azula swiped the keycard strung around Ty Lee’s neck against the lock. Before leaving, Azula tugged again at the strap, snapping Ty Lee into her chest. Ty Lee looked up into those intense amber eyes, two parts shame to one part excitement, and resigned herself to just resting her cheek on Azula’s collarbone. Just for a moment, she let her eyes close. She felt a quick kiss on the inside of her temple, a hand rubbing a small circle in the centre of her spine. They parted silently, and Ty Lee watched as Azula left the room, just a hint of a swagger about her. Ty Lee felt the floor give way from underneath her, and the weighty feeling of dread suddenly decided to make itself at home at the very pit of her stomach.

What the fuck had she done?


End file.
